Sammy becomes a Scout
Sammy becomes a Scout is the sixth episode of the second season. Plot Sammy takes the local scout group to Nettlefidget Woods on a camping trip. But the road bridge heading to the woods is closed for emergency repair work. But Sammy has other ideas, a random shortcut which includes driving through the river and some fields! Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Penny *Stephanie *Colin (does not speak) *Mr. Spector (does not speak) *Harry (cameo) *Arnold (cameo) *Two Other Holiday Buses (cameo) *Chumley Scout Group Trivia *Sammy goes camping for the first time. Quotes *(It's Saturday morning and Mr. Spector has a special job for Sammy) *'Sammy:' Guess what? I'm taking the Chumley Scout Group to Nettlefidget Woods! They're going camping. *'Roger:' Wha-wha-what about the damp? And the cold? *'Susan:' And what about the creepy crawlies? Eurghhhhhh! *'Sammy: '''Creepy crawlies don't bother me! (Starts to leave to pick up the scout group) Wha, ho! Wha, he! *(The Scouts cheer once they see Sammy arriving to pick them up, once they set off, they decide to sing) *'Scouts:' We're going on a camping holiday! Busy Buses! *(Sammy drives past Waggle Farm) *'Boy:' There's some pigs! *(Sammy drives past the Old Ruined Castle) *'Boy: There's the castle! *(The trip turn turns out to be a great sucess, until they come across some repair work on Scuttle Barrow Bridge) *'Sammy: '''Oh, no! The bridge is closed for emergency repairs. *(The scoutmaster tries to plan a backup route to the woods, but has no luck) *'Scoutmaster: Oh, there isn't another route to Nettlefidget Woods! We'll have to turn back. *'Sammy and Scouts:' Oh, no! *(Everyone gets very disappointed knowing they have to go back to Chumley because they can't get over the bridge, until Sammy remembers a shortcut) *'Sammy:' Hey, yeah! The dirt track across Blunt Cock Farm leads right into Nettlefidget Woods. Alright, here we go! Hold on! *(Sammy reverses to take the diversion) *'Boy 2: '''Right, okay - go! *(Sammy starts to drive through a corn field and the grass is too high for him to see) *'Sammy: Oh no! I can't see where I'm going! *'Boy 3: '''There's the river! *(Sammy drives carefully while trying to get across, then they come across a ploughed field) *(The shortcut Sammy planned became a sucess as they finally arrive at the woods) *'Boy 4: Oh, we're here! Nettlefidget Woods! *(Everyone prepares for supper while Sammy can look forward to a nice long rest) *'Scoutmaster:' Vegetable soup, anyone? *(The scoutmaster suddenly forgot to bring the stove, so he decides to use Sammy's engine to provide heat for the soup) *(It is now dusk, and everyone is ready to sleep, the scoutmaster on the other hand, also forgot to pack the tents. So they sleep in Sammy instead) *'Scoutmaster:' Thank you, Sammy! *(Night came, Sammy can hear some ambience of the forest such as crickets chirping, frogs croaking and owls hooting which he finds spooky) *'Sammy:' Oooohhhhhhh! Oh! Eurgh! Eurgh! Get off! Oh, oh! *(Morning came, the scouts use Sammy's engine once more to cook the breakfast before they head back to Chumley) *'Sammy:' Here we go! (Starts to sing) Busy Buses! *(A little later, Sammy drops off the scout group at the town hall) *'Sammy:' Okay, see you guys! Bye! Wha, hoo! *(Sammy arrives back at the garage as the other buses want to know what his experience was like) *'Sammy:' Hi, everyone! *'Stephanie:' Oh, it's good to have you back, Sammy. *(Roger notices that Sammy was given some badges during the trip) *'Roger: '''I say, old boy! You've been awarded scout badges for navigation, cooking and-and camping. *'Stephanie:' Well done, Sammy! *'Penny: Sammy the Scout! *'Susan: '''Three cheers for Sammy! *'Roger: Yes! *'Susan:' Hip-hip! (x3) *'''Everyone: '''Hooray! (x3) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy